particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Küssingen
Küssingen formerly Oststadt (Dundorfian: East City) is located on the island of Westmark in Dorvik. Oststadt was renamed after the General-Plenipotentiary for State Administration (charged with overseeing the Dorvish state and local administration) worked with the Dorvish Culture Commission (Dundorfian: Dorvisch Kulturkommission) to discover the origins of the city. It was promptly renamed after documents show that the city was not named after settlers from the eastern portion of Westmark and that its location-based name did not fit the "...culture of Westmark." Küssingen is the largest city on Westmark and serves as the provincial capital. Küssingen is a tourist attraction due to its proximity to Bad Anskreis, a popular ski resort in Westmark. Küssingen is located on the eastern coast of the island, closer to Kordusia and Haldor itself. Küssingen was the first point of arrival for Dorvish settlers. Küssingen has remained an important economic and cultural center of the Dorvish government. History Government and politics Westmark is traditionally a hotbed of left-wing activity, however the election of the Dorvish Workers' Party potentially signaled a political change within the province, though the electoral history in Küssingen has traditionally favored right-wing political parties due to it's close proximity to mainland Dorvik and the capital of Haldor. Küssingen is ran by a 25 man Mayor-Council system. Küssingen is one of the cities with a Lord Mayor (Dundorfian: Oberbürgermeister) who is elected via popular election at the same time as national elections, alongside the Küssingen City Council who operate authority over the city. Küssingen is divided into 10 boroughs: Rheinkon, Porthafen, Kaisernau, Großenland, Schärhofen, Rorgans, Kapfendorf, Dübendorf, Saalnitz and Feldheim. Law enforcement and security Küssingen is the center of the Dorvish Police on Westmark and serves as the center for the Provincial Police Headquarters, located in the Rheinkon borough of the city. The operational control for all Dorvish Police located within Küssingen. The State Criminal Police and the State Security Service also operate their provincial headquarters out of Küssingen. The Dorvish Police have several assigned Field Police regiments to the city, they include: 107. Feldpolizei-Regiment, 99. Feldpolizei-Regiment, 571. Feldpolizei-Regiment and the 942. Feldpolizei-Regiment. The Port of Küssingen is considered large enough to be assigned a Hafenkommandanten (Luthorian: Port Commander) by the State Customs Administration. The Port of Küssingen is also the center of all activities for Westmark for the State Customs Administration. Demographics and culture Economics Küssingen unlike other areas of Westmark is primarily focused on heavy industry (mainly shipbuilding) located out of the Port of Küssingen, pharmaceutical manufacturing and financial services. Küssingen is the "big city" on Westmark and serves as the transportation hub for the entire city thus has a large industrial sector focusing on the production of railway equipment and shipbuilding services. Küssingen is the pharmaceutical capital of Dorvik and vast majority of Dorvish pharmaceuticals come out of Küssingen and Küssingen-based pharmaceutical companies have a large portion of the Artanian market share. The Dorvish defense industry also has a large contract with the province of Westmark to provide testing areas in the often barren and uninhabited areas of Westmark. Saalnitz Air Base serves as a major testing center for the Artanian Defense Group to test munitions in the mountains of Westmark. Gallery Image:KussingenCityHall(CopenhagenCityHall).jpg|'Küssingen City Hall and Government Headquarters' Rheinkon, Küssingen Image:KüssingenPoliceHeadquarters(CopenhagenPoliceHQ).JPG|'Küssingen Police Headquarters and Field Police Barracks' Rheinkon, Küssingen Image:PortOfKussingen(CopenhagenPort).jpg|'Port of Küssingen' Porthafen, Küssingen Category:Cities of Dorvik